Pawns Of Fate
by ShadowhunterMemories
Summary: Sydney and Adrian slept together and her group found out. Sent to the re-education center, weeks pass and Adrian is finally told where she went-and when he finds her, he's in for a big shocker.


**Story Title**: Pawns Of Fate.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these two series. Simple as that. I do however own the few people I created for the sake of this story and the story itself. I also own the idea and storyline plot and everything to do with the writing of this story. Anyone who takes this story and says it is not mine but his or her's is STEALING and I will NOT stand for that. Anyone who takes the storyline and uses it on any other story, website, book and or someplace not on this web page is doing something illegal, keep that in mind. That goes for Roleplaying as well, which I also do on a website. Taking any part of this story, without asking the writer, that is me, first is stealing. Stealing is illegal.

**Chapter One: **Lies.

**Storyline**: Sydney and Adrian slept together and her group found out. Sent to the re-education center, weeks pass and Adrian is finally told where she went-and when he finds her, he's in for a big shocker.

Sydney's eyes blinked as a kick jolted her away. She winced as she sat up, her hair hung around her face, bits stuck to her sticky with sweat forehead. She raised a hand to her swallow stomach and pause "Shh. I know. " she whispered. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with a child from a Moroi. She let her senses fall down in a tumble of lust and love and she let Adrian take her virginity. And now she had a kicking child inside her.

She wasn't sure how but at it turned out, have it be the Moroi pregnancy itself or Sydney either way, she was very pregnant and she'd only been here not even three months. The growing half vampire inside her kicked again, demanding attention it seemed.

Moroi-spirit user. Could it sense her worry and panic like it's father could? A girl couldn't help but wonder these things. Sydney eased herself out of the bed and lifted her tee shirt to show a bump of bare flesh. She eased a hand down to cradle the belly and smiled softly.

Ah her little kicker. She didn't even know if it was a girl or boy. She wasn't even sure why they let her keep the pregnancy. The fact alone kept her in a shocker state for days. That stupid handsome as hell Adrian knocked her up. And while yes, the sex was freaking amazing, she wasn't sure if three orgasms was worth being locked up her, because she let her feelings get in the way of the real mission.

Protect Jill. Keep her safe from all things evil. Simple-but alas she had to fuck it up. Hugging her belly she was allowed shower time when a alarm sounded. What was going on? Rushing into a robe she was rushed to her cell and locked in without a word. She got to her feet "Hey! What's happening? Someone-God damn it tell me!" she yelled. No answer, big shocker there.

Sydney whined and then, a face came into view. Rose? Rose was here? What the fuck? A pair of dark eyes found Sydney's own amber colored orbs. "Guys! She's in here." She smiled "Betcha didn't think you'd seem me again, did ya?" she asked.

Sydney frown when Rose's eyes found her belly "Oh My God. Is that-your pregnant?" she gawked at her growing belly, in total awe and shock. Then a tall figure found her. "Sage!" a scent of cigarettes and whiskey found her nose. And then his eyes found her belly as well and he gawked at her too, fangs showing and all.

Sydney gasp as she woke, a IV in her arm. Wait-what? It was a dream? Fuck me. She gasp as a pain took her breath away. "Holy-Mother fu-" a voice cut her off. "Just breathe dear. I'm Dr Bethany Ashfields." she offered the young female a crooked smile and clicked a bag onto her IV pole. "What's happening?" she demanded, trying to side up, to clear the fog from her head.

"Your water broke dear, your in labor. The baby is ripping it's way out of you as we speak." she then grinned at Sydney, a fanged, bloody grin before she stabbed her in the heart.

Sydney jolted upward from the dream, pinching herself, she was fully and really awake now. She sat up from her bed and held her swallow stomach. No one was going to save her. No one even knew she was here! Fuck. Sydney got up and eyed the clock on the wall. Lunch time, great!

She had slept for another two hours and she'd just gotten up a few hours ago anyway for food and to pee. She came to learn the bigger she got, the smaller her bladder seem to become. Sydney pulled a sweat on, one of those long sleeve open light weight sweat like coats that hit her mid thigh.

Dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt that hugged her belly under the soft, cotton feeling jacket thing, Sydney heard a door buzz open. "Miss Sage. Lovely, your awake. Come." the blonde female spoke, voice thick with a elegant accent of sorts. She grabbed her elbow and tugged her down the hallway to a hospital type room. But as she sat down, alarms sounded and it wasn't a dream this time. Sydney sat up and eyed the doors as the blonde female in scrubs shut and locked the door, only for someone to open the door anyway.

"Strap his ass down!" someone else as the alarms shut off. Tossing a tall male, he had to be six foot even, so unless it was a Moroi with short hair then it was a male. But when Sydney looked over, a pair of green eyes found her amber ones and the world came to a sudden stop.

Adrian Ivashkov, with a bloody lip and bruised face, stared back at her. Holy Fuck. Sydney tried to sit up when his eyes fell upon her swallow stomach and grew wider. Head cocked his head to the side, as if sensing her fear and protective nature over the being growing inside her. At first she hated the baby inside her, the invader of her world, the thing inside her, till she saw it on a ultrasound. She shouldn't love it-hell it shouldn't be real but it is and she loves it in some weird ass vampire Moroi human hybrid baby of a way.

Sydney eyed them as they patched Adrian up in a hurry, Rose trailing in behind them. A very pissed off Rose with a bleeding lip. Oh shit. Why was she here? Why was Adrian here? What did they plan on doing, breaking her out?

As if he could read her mind, Adrian nodded at her, his eyes still glued to her belly. She gasp however when a pain shot across her stomach, a tight band wrapping around her stomach. She sat up, yelping out. "Mother Fuck!" She whined out, eyes wide, gasping for air between thick patches of pain. A nurse rushed over and pulled a glove on as Adrian, sensing her pain, tried everything to get to her, to get the hand cuffs off his wrists.

She let out a scream "Oh My! When did she go into labor?!" the nurse demanded, starting a IV only for Rose, having gotten her cuff off, to kick her down and pull Sydney to her feet, only to have the female drop to her knees. "I..I.." Rose leaned down "I hate sex." she groaned out, almost earning a smile from Rose.

Finally the pain, a contraction stopped and Rose helped her to her feet, cuffing a nurse to the bed, she helped Adrian rip his own cuffs off and help Sydney walk. Adrian looked down at her "Sage-your..is it.." at loss for words she simply nodded. "I was a virgin, was I not?!" she spat out, pain ripping through her again. Rose frowned "Adrian this-I'm no doctor but isn't labor meant to last like...longer?" she asked, as they helped Sydney to her feet.

Once outside to the car, Dimitri helped Adrian get Sydney into the car. Leaning forward, letting a scream out, Dimitri and Adrian held onto her, her head tossing backwards to rest on Dimitri's shoulder. The Dhampir shoot Adrian a silent look and even held the screaming females hand, having sisters even he understood the pains of birth. Once to Adrian's apartment, they helped her upstairs, where a cheerful Sonya and Jill stood. Jill frowned at her friend's screams of pain.

"Is she-was she hurt!" she asked, eyes wide before she saw the swallow belly of Sydney's. Rose and Dimitri shared a look "Not...not really. We're not sure really. She last saw her ten weeks ago yet she seems to be full term, a full term pregnancy is forty weeks. And she's in labor now. Oh!" she spun around, a kick to her step "It's his." she stuck a thump to Adrian and helped Sydney to a bed.

Sydney screamed and a worried Sonya grabbed a towel to toss over her lower half, peeling her pants off she tossed them away and sat a towel under Sydney's bottom half. "Oh! Um-warm water and towels are needed. And a trash can." she snapped her fingers "Go-now!" she said, using her teacher voice and leaned down "Rose why don't you help Jill get her ice chips." she offered, not sure if the teenager wanted nor needed to see this.

Nodding Rose got the teenager from the room and Dimitri stood next to the door, wincing as Sydney's loud screams. Sonya gasp "Oh! She's crowning." she paused to grab a towel. Adrian stepped closer "What's that me-" Sonya glanced upward "She needs to push." she spoke, voice thick with emotions. And at that, Sydney pushed, screaming her head off.

Adrian stepped back, eyes wide, face in a shocked emotion filled haze. Folding his hands behind his head, he swallowed, mouth open wide, fangs showing, a rare thing in itself since most if not all Moroi learned from a young age how to eat, speak and kiss without their fangs flashing all around in the air. Adrian swallowed, watching as Sydney pushed. A child. She was pregnant. It was one fucking night, one amazing night but still, one night. And he used a condom! How in the hell did she get pregnant? Was this Fates plan, or some sarcastic joke of Fate? He couldn't be a Father, sure he loved Sydney, he'd said this many times. But he was twenty one and she was eighteen. How could they have a kid?

How could anyone, let alone Fate thing he could be any sort of Father and spouse, he was Adrian Ivashlov, the hot mess who smoked a pack a day and drank to keep his own inner dreams away, to keep himself halfway sane.

Well, whatever the answer be, he'd find out soon enough because a loud cry filled the apartment. The baby was here. Oh dear God.


End file.
